granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are different clothes or costumes that you can select for a character. You cannot use multiple versions of the same character in your party at the same time, but having multiple versions allows you to change outfits, which changes the battle sprite and Charge Attack animation. Outfits can also be obtained as a simple cosmetic option via in-game promotions or tie-in product promotions. For example, there are a number of idol costumes that are bundled with Granblue Fantasy music CDs. Upon uncapping the second to last star on any given character, you unlock new art for that character, in addition to a slightly different battle sprite. This adds the Pose and Outfit Settings button to that character's status screen. This settings page controls a number of customizations: Change Outfit The character's outfit dictates the art and sprites that you would like to use for this character. It affects most of the settings below as far as what options you can choose. Most importantly, the outfit drives which Charge Attack animation the character uses in battle. Even if you change a SSR character's outfit to her or his R form and Charge Attack, the damage and effects of the original Charge Attack will still apply in battle. Petra, at right, is a prime target for Outfit Change; her SSR Charge Attack has a very long animation, so players frequently prefer changing to her R outfit in order to get the shortened Charge Attack animation. Home Screen Pose This is the character art that will appear on your Home screen when you click the Switch button on the left side. The options are based on the character's current outfit. Inventory Pose This determines which icon to display in your Upgrade, Uncap, and Inventory screens. The icon must be chosen from the current character's original options, to avoid confusion with the other, unique character. Party Pose This determines which vertical portrait to display in your party screen. The portrait must be chosen from the current character's original options, to avoid confusion with the other, unique character. Battle Pose This determines which vertical portrait to display in your battle status area. The options are based on the character's current outfit. Battle Sprite This determines which sprite to use in battle. The sprite options is based on the character's current outfit. Charge Attack Pose When peforming a Charge Attack, this determines which horizontal portrait to use. The options are based on the character's current outfit. Chain Burst Pose When performing a Chain Burst, this determines which vertical portrait to use. The options are based on the character's current outfit. List of Unique Outfits These outfits are not obtained with different versions of the same character, but are instead standalone outfits from events or promotions. Most outfits are only purchasable when there is a promotion. See the Main Page for ongoing promotions. * Andira ** Flower Frolic outfit * 'Cagliostro ** ''2nd Anniversary outfit * '''Gran/Djeeta (main character) ** Holly Jolly outfit (Staff classes only); available around Christmas ** Street Fighter outfit (Melee classes only); reward from the Granblue Fighter V event ** Kimi to Boku no Mirai outfit (Harp classes only); bundled with [http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/SVWC-70089 Kimi to Boku no Mirai music CD] ** ''Vermilion'' outfit (Sabre classes only) * 'Jessica ** ''Yozora no Shizuku idol outfit; comes with Jessica (or Premium Draw Ticket if already recruited) * 'Juri ** Need info * 'Mary ** Kimi to Boku no Mirai idol outfit * 'Seruel ** ''2nd Anniversary outfit * 'Vira ** ''Kimi to Boku no Mirai idol Outfit 2yr_caglio.png|Cagliostro's 2nd Anniversary outfit flower_andira.png|Andira's Flower Frolic outfit ys_jessica.png|Jessica's Yozora no Shizuku idol outfit kbm_mary_vira.png|Mary and Vira's Kimi to Boku no Mirai idol outfit mc_santa_outfit.png|Gran/Djeeta's Holly Jollu santa outfit mc_sf_outfit.png|Gran/Djeeta's Street Fighter outfit mc_idol_outfit.png|Gran/Djeeta's Kimi to Boku no Mirai idol outfit mc_vermilion_outfit.png|Gran/Djeeta's Vermilion outfit Category:Gameplay